greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Debbie Allen
Debbie Allen has played Catherine Avery since season eight of Grey's Anatomy. Besides acting on the show, Debbie has also directed several episodes and she has become an executive producer as of season 12. Biography Career Filmography *''A Star for Rose'' (2013) *''Grace'' (2011) *''Fame'' (2009) *''Next Day Air'' (2009) *''Tournament of Dreams'' (2007) *''Life is Not a Fairytale: The Fantasia Barrino Story'' (2006) *''The Painting'' (2001) *''All About You'' (2001) *''The Old Settler'' (2001) *''Everything's Jake'' (2000) *''Michael Jordan: An American Hero'' (1999) *''Out-of-Sync'' (1995) *''Mona Must Die'' (1994) *''Blank Check'' (1994) *''Stompin' at the Savoy'' (1992) *''Sunday in Paris'' (1991) *''Jo Jo Dancer, Your Life is Calling'' (1986) *''Women of San Quentin'' (1983) *''Parade of Stars'' (1983) *''Alice at the Palace'' (1982) *''Ragtime'' (1981) *''Fame'' (1980) *''The Fish That Saved Pittsburgh'' (1979) *''Ebony, Ivory and Jade'' (1979) *''The Greatest Thing That Almost Happened'' (1977) *''Dancing in the Wings'' (1977) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011-2016) *''Jane the Virgin'' (2016) *''Let's Stay Together'' (2013) *''Milk & Honey'' (2012) *''Fake It Til You Make It'' (2010) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006-2007) *''All of Us'' (2004) *''The Division'' (2003) *''PBS Hollywood Presents'' (2001) *''Cosby'' (1997) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1995-1997) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1996) *''In the House'' (1995-1996) *''C-Bear and Jamal'' (1996) *''A Different World'' (1991) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''The Cosby Show'' (1988) *''Fame'' (1982-1987) *''Celebrity'' (1984) *''Live… And in Person'' (1983) *''The Love Boat'' (1979-1983) *''Drawing Power'' (1980) *''Roots: The Next Generations'' (1979) *''Good Times'' (1976) Director *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010-2016) *''Survivor's Remorse'' (2015) *''Jane the Virgin'' (2014-2015) *''Scandal'' (2014-2015) *''Empire'' (2015) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2014) *''Witches of East End'' (2014) *''Let's Stay Together'' (2013) *''Army Wives'' (2013) *''The Client List'' (2013) *''Hellcats'' (2010-2011) *''My Parents, My Sister & Me'' (2009-2010) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006-2009) *''The Game'' (2008) *''Girlfriends'' (2005-2008) *''All of Us'' (2003-2007) *''I Was a Network Star'' (2006) *''Life Is Not a Fairytale: The Fantasia Barrino Story'' (2006) *''That's So Raven'' (2004-2006) *''The Parkers'' (2003) *''The Twilight Zone'' (2003) *''Cool Women'' (2002) *''PBS Hollywood Presents'' (2001) *''The Old Settler'' (2001) *''Kirk Franklin: The Tu Nation Tour'' (1999) *''Martin Luther King Special One Day'' (1998) *''Linc's'' (1998) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' (1997-1998) *''Between Brothers'' (1997) *''Out-of-Sync'' (1995) *''The Sinbad Show'' (1993-1994) *''A Different Show'' (1988-1993) *''Sinbad: Afros and Bellbottoms'' (1993) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991-1993) *''The Boys'' (1992) *''Stompin' at the Savoy'' (1992) *''Polly: Comin' Home'' (1992) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1990) *''Polly'' (1989) *''The Debbie Allen Special'' (1989) *''Family Ties'' (1987-1988) *''Fame'' (1984-1987) *''The Bronx Zoo'' (1987) Producer *''Untitled Fame Drama'' (????) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2015-) *''A Star for Rose'' (2013) *''My Parents, My Sister & Me'' (2009-2010) *''Alex in Wonderland: Interview with Debbie Allen (short)'' (2010) *''Alex in Wonderland: Rehearsing Wonderland (short)'' (2010) *''Fame'' (2003) *''Cool Women (documentary)'' (2002) *''The Painting'' (2001) *''PBS Hollywood Presents'' (2001) *''The Old Settler'' (2001) *''Martin Luther King Special One Day'' (1998) *''Ships of Slaves: The Middle Passage'' (1997) *''Amistad'' (1997) *''A Different World'' (1988-1993) *''The Boys'' (1992) *''Sunday in Paris'' (1991) *''Fame'' (1983-1985) Writer *''I Was a Network Star (documentary)'' (2006) Directed Episodes Grey's Anatomy Season 6 *Sympathy for the Parents Season 7 *Disarm *Not Responsible Season 8 *Put Me In, Coach Season 9 *Love the One You're With Season 10 *Somebody That I Used to Know Season 11 *Where Do We Go From Here Season 12 *Walking Tall *Guess Who's Coming to Dinner *You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side *Family Affair Season 13 *Undo *[Room Where It Hap External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000739/ IMDb *Wikipedia *IBDb de:Debbie Allen fr:Debbie Allen Category:Actors Category:Crew Category:Directors